


Reunion

by Camy



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has waited for Loki to arrive back the past month and when he does arrive, he takes her on an exciting ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> summermagic22 prompted with gifs over at payheravist on LJ http://payheravisit.livejournal.com/20210.html 
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, I just write fanfiction without making a profit.

Jane was up on a hill that was filled with flowers located near the castle. The wind blew gently as she looked out the valley of Asgard. She breathed in the scents all around her while she closed her eyes.

Some white birds passed overhead in the colorful sky just as the huge golden gates of Asgard opened with a loud groan.

Turning around, she tried to see who was arriving since she couldn't see them clearly. She moved just a bit to get a closer look with hope swelling.

Was it him?

As she got closer, she noticed right then that they didn't have blonde hair. Jane started to smile wide before her expression changed. He was heading back to his horse!

Jane immediately shot forward into a run, being careful not to stumble as she ran down the slope of the hill. When she got to the base, she jumped to head straight into the gate that she had left open before. 

Loki was adjusting the saddle on the horse before lifting himself on the dapple gray mare's back. The horse flicked its tail as Loki gathered the reins in his hands and urged his mount to a trot.

Jane ran by the guards that he was talking to earlier, "Loki!" She watched him halt the horse and guided the mare to turn so he could face her without moving his head.

"Jane," he said in surprise.

Jane panted lightly from her run. "Why are you leaving again," she asked in curiosity.

"Leaving?" Loki chuckled with a wide grin. "I was about to go out for a ride to find you."

"Oh..." Jane smiled awkwardly, blushing a bit for assuming wrong. "Then...you're not busy?"

Loki chuckled as he guided the mare forward in font of Jane. "Of course not," he said as he offered his left hand to her.

Jane smiled brightly now and took his hand. Loki pulled her up just as he made room for in front of him. Jane steadied and adjusted herself on the broad saddle as Loki put his arms around her in a comfortable position.

With a kiss on her neck, Loki turned the mare and sent her into a canter to head off into the wide open countryside. The wind whipped Jane's and Loki's hair and clothing as Loki urged the horse to a full gallop. The armor clinked as the horse's hooves thudded on the soft grass.

They went over hills and crossed a river, causing their clothing to get a little wet from the splashes the mare created.

Jane laughed when Loki guided the horse again through the water, getting them even wetter when he urged the mare to run in the water.

When she saw that they were nearing a medium waterfall, she couldn't help but shout in warning. "Loki!"

"Yes, I see it."

"But why aren't we-"

The mare jumped up with ease and landed on the top, causing a huge splash to land on her riders. Loki urged her to a gallop again and they raced down the stream until they came upon a lake. Large birds that were yellow, blue, red, and yellow were there feeding, sleeping, and even taking a swim.

Loki got a wicked idea and guided their mount straight into the crowded area of the large birds. 

They flapped their wings and honked as they moved and flew away.

"Loki, that's just terrible," Jane said while laughing.

More birds were scared off as they continued on in a straight line until they went through the entire pack.

The dapple gray mare slowed to a walk, allowing Loki and Jane to admire the sight of a tall mountain up ahead and a forest on each side of it with little hills.

Jane leaned back against Loki's chest with a happy sigh. Loki put his mouth near her ear as he let go of the reins. The mare continued walking until it decided to graze.

"I love it out here," whispered Jane. "It's so beautiful."

"With you here with me, it doesn't compare," Loki replied softly as he took one of her hands into his own.

Jane gave his hand a squeeze as she smiled and turned to look at him. He was smiling down at her and leaned down. Jane met him halfway and they shared a few small kisses before kissing each other passionately. It was long yet also tender and when they broke it, Loki and Jane gazed at each other.

Loki smiled down at her again and gave her a shorter kiss this time. "I am truly happy with you by my side, Jane," he confessed as he rubbed her knuckles with his fingers.

"I am too. I never thought I would be wedded to you, Loki."

"Hmm... Well, I'm glad I managed to sweep you off your feet," teased Loki.

"And steal me away from your brother," added Jane with a grin.

"He didn't like that, did he? No matter, he lost his chance to save you and now..."

"Now I'm happily with you even if Thor says otherwise," winked Jane and they both laughed.

"Shall we go cause some mayhem back at the castle, my dear?"

"Save that plan for later on tonight for the welcoming dance."

Loki laughed good and hard. "You're quite right," he said in between chuckles. "That would be far more interesting."

"I already came up with some things we could do," whispered Jane as if others were nearby.

"Ah, Jane. My wife. I love you so," said Loki as he kissed her once more.


End file.
